


a place in the sun

by EzzyDean



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29266209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzzyDean/pseuds/EzzyDean
Summary: The thing was… Iwaizumi liked buying him things.  He liked letting Iwaizumi buy him things.  It was pretty simple, actually.  At least for them.  It was everyone else who seemed determined to make it more than that.(a Kageyama goes to Seijoh and Iwazumi spoils him, even when he's an adult, much to everyone's confusion au)
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 7
Kudos: 131





	a place in the sun

Tobio’s eyes cross as he tries to focus on the object dangling in front of his face. He leans away from it and presses the back of his head against a warm stomach.

“Hello Iwaizumi,” he says. The object doesn’t get any clearer as Iwaizumi shakes it in front of Tobio’s face but he opens his hand for it anyway. A cool box of milk is pressed against his palm and he tilts his head up with a smile. “Oh. Thank you.”

Iwaizumi grins at him and ruffles his hair before heading back across the gym to where Oikawa and the others are making gross noises and weird faces. Tobio sticks the straw in the milk and sips at it with a small smile on his face. He can just barely make out Oikawa’s voice over the noise in the gym and he tilts his head as he concentrates.

“I just don’t get why you buy him shit all the time. It’s not like he needs you to. He’s probably got more money than you and Makki combined.”

He doesn’t roll his eyes. But he could. Because Oikawa is a dummy and sometimes Tobio wonders just what he had seen in him when he was younger.

(When he’s sitting on the bench an hour later watching Oikawa knock over bottle after bottle after bottle with a look of pure concentration on his face he remembers. He remembers being starry eyed and filled with wonder at anything that connected him to volleyball, even if it barely gave him the time of day.)

Matsukawa had teased him once, a long time ago, about Iwaizumi buying him things. Well it was more about Iwaizumi buying Tobio things when he would refuse to buy things for the rest of them or something like that. Tobio hadn’t always paid a lot of attention to Matsukawa when he was younger. Or Hanamaki. Those two were always saying things. So many things. Clever things. Silly things. Dumb things. Things they though he couldn’t understand. Jokes they thought he wouldn’t understand.

He may have been focused on volleyball to the point of obsession — so there Tsukishima, he does listen to the babble that comes out of your mouth during camp sometimes thank you very much — back in high school but that didn’t mean he was totally dense.

Sure sometimes he was kind of dumb about things. But he wasn’t completely oblivious.

The thing was… Iwaizumi liked buying him things. He liked letting Iwaizumi buy him things. It was pretty simple, actually. At least for them. It was everyone else who seemed determined to make it more than that. Especially Oikawa.

The plastic bottle pings into the far wall as Oikawa’s serve nails it. He wonders which one has clean up duty tonight: Matsukawa or Hanamaki. Or maybe they suckered one of the kids from the camp into it. They were good at that. Being all smiley and convincing.

Iwaizumi steps into the gym and meets Tobio’s eyes, nodding towards the door with a smile.

“Five minutes,” Iwaizumi says as Tobio passes him. “And then I’ll be out whether or not he is.”

“Okay.”

Ten minutes later Iwaizumi drags Oikawa out by his collar, chewing him out before depositing him on the steps next to Tobio so he can go back and lock the door. Apparently no one is cleaning up the bottles. Or maybe he made Oikawa do it before they came out. Tobio would ask but he doesn’t really care that much to be honest.

“Let’s go,” Iwaizumi barks out. Oikawa hops to his feet and starts down the street immediately. Tobio holds his hand out and Iwaizumi grabs it, pulling Tobio to his feet and tugging him down the street after Oikawa. “Just because you get there first doesn’t mean I’m paying for your junk Oikawa!”

Iwaizumi only lets go of his hand so he can punch Matsukawa in the shoulder and then pull Hanamaki down into a headlock. Tobio shakes his head at the grumpy look on Kyoutani’s face as Iwaizumi and Hanamaki stumble in through the doorway.

Tobio doesn’t want anything. Not really. But Iwaizumi catches him looking at a meat bun for just a few seconds too long and it’s paid for and in Tobio’s hand before he can even register it. He sits down on the curb outside the shop and before long a warm body is next to him.

Matsukawa bumps shoulders with him and laughs.

“Congratulations on your sugar daddy,” he says.

Tobio glances over his shoulder into the shop and then peers up at Matsukawa with wide eyes. “But Oikawa is the one buying sweet things,” he says innocently.

Matsukawa just laughs. It’s comfortable. This old joke between them. This moment outside the shop. This bubble of time and space and friendship.

Hanamaki and Oikawa come out of the shop shoving and talking over each other, arguing about buying milk bread and whose turn it was to pay and whatever else they’re arguing about today and the moment is broken between him and Matsukawa. But that’s okay. Because Iwaizumi nudges Tobio’s shoulder with his knee and pulls him to his feet and they all head down the street, laughing and carrying on.

—

He can feel Kyoutani’s eyes on him and rolls his head along the arm of his couch just enough to look at Kyoutani and hum questioningly.

“I don’t get it.” Is all Kyoutani says.

“You don’t need to.” Is all Tobio replies.

Iwaizumi lets himself into Tobio’s apartment and tosses him a bag on his way to the kitchen. There’s two books he’s been wanting to read but hadn’t been able to find inside the bag and he might make an excited noise or two when he pulls them out. Maybe even three noises judging by the groan Kyoutani lets out. Kyoutani rolls his eyes when Tobio looks at him.

Iwaizumi comes back and hands Tobio a bottle of water. “Thought you might be thirsty,” he says.

“I’m thirsty,” Kyoutani grumbles.

“You know where the fridge is,” Iwaizumi replies.

Tobio smiles at Kyoutani. Kyoutani scowls at him.

It’s a victory, he knows. Because it could easily be Kyoutani that Iwaizumi buys things for and smiles at and all that. But it’s not. It’s Tobio.

Iwaizumi moves Tobio’s feet so he can sit on the couch and then settles Tobio’s feet in his lap.

It could be dozens of other people that Iwaizumi does this with.

But it isn’t.

Kyoutani falls asleep in the chair, curled up in a way that makes Tobio ache to look at, and Iwaizumi rubs his thumb against the bare skin of Tobio’s ankle. Tobio’s skin buzzes with the sensation but he doesn’t pull away. Iwaizumi gives him so much, after all, the least he can do is give him this moment in the quiet of Tobio’s living room.

—

Matsukawa sits on Tobio’s left.

Oikawa sits on Tobio’s right.

Tobio stares straight ahead. Today had been going so well.

“I have a very important question to ask you,” Oikawa says.

He had woken up to his favorite breakfast waiting for him. He had spent an hour arguing with Kindaichi and Kunimi over where to go for supper. He had gotten to pet two dogs on his way here.

It had all been going so, so well.

“And I insist you answer me honestly.” He wonders if Oikawa knows he talks like some prim and proper stick up the butt douche when he’s trying to be serious. Or if it’s just an unexpected side effect of rarely being serious and his body not knowing how to handle it. “Or I will be sorely disappointed in you.” Should he ask Oikawa? Does it really matter right now?

He glances at Matsukawa who shrugs. “I’m just here cause Oikawa said he needed a witness.”

“Well this is important Mattsun.”

“Of course it is.”

If he stays quiet maybe they’ll bicker enough that Oikawa will forget what he came here for. Or maybe someone will call Oikawa and distract him. Maybe aliens will swoop in and finally take Oikawa away. That one would be nice. It would both fulfill Oikawa’s dreams of aliens being real and it would get him to drop whatever topic he’s on; if Oikawa ever got abducted Tobio knows he wouldn’t shut up about it for months. Every other topic would be boring in comparison.

Tobio has never wanted to be considered boring more than he does right now. Because boring would mean peace and quiet and maybe he could go play volleyball. He’s pretty sure someone from the neighborhood association would be free.

“Are you listening Tobio-chan?”

“I’m trying not to,” he says honestly.

Oikawa gasps. “Rude.”

“Sorry.”

“Whatever. Anyway. You need to answer my question okay?”

“Okay.” Has the grass always been this green in the park? What kind of flowers are growing in the planters by the benches. Maybe he should get into gardening.

“What are your intentions with Iwa-chan?”

Tobio turns his head slowly, very slowly, and looks at Matsukawa. Matsukawa just shrugs again and Tobio almost wishes Kyoutani was here. At least Kyoutani makes sense. Kyoutani understands things. Oh maybe Watari could be here. He’s good at breaking dramatic tension.

Tobio… isn’t.

“Well? Why is he always buying you snacks and stuff?”

Oh. He has an answer for that one. “Iwaizumi is my sugar daddy.”

Oikawa makes a noise that Tobio can’t even classify and Matsukawa starts choking on, well, something. Air. Spit. His own tongue maybe. Tobio looks at him in concern but Matsukawa waves him away and points at Oikawa. The face Oikawa is making is disturbing. Really disturbing. Like someone pulled all the wires in his brain out and connected them all wrong when they tried to fix it.

“Do.” Oikawa blinks rapidly, brain coming back online. Sort of. “Do you.” Oikawa licks his lips. “Do you even know what a sugar daddy is?”

“Yes.” Tobio meets Oikawa’s stare and doesn’t even blink. “Do you need me to explain it to you?” He doesn’t think it’s a tricky idea. But he’s never been all that great at knowing what is or isn’t hard to know for other people. Maybe it’s tricker than he thought. Oikawa is still looking at him like he has no idea what Tobio is saying. “You see. He gives me things I like and I do things he likes in return.”

“What,” Oikawa whispers harshly, “the fuck?”

“Oikawa we’re in a park,” Matsukawa chastises. Oikawa reaches past Tobio to flap his hand in Matsukawa’s face.

Oikawa narrows his eyes. “What kind of things do you do for Iwaizumi?”

“Stuff I know he likes. I mean he gives me all sorts of stuff. Letting him touch me a lot is the least I can do.”

“I’m not sure this is a conversation for the park,” Matsukawa notes.

“Touch you?” Oikawa sounds like he’s going through puberty again with his voice cracking all funny like that. Tobio keeps the thought to himself. Experiencing Oikawa going through puberty once was bad enough. He doesn’t want to risk Oikawa going through it again just to irritate him. “Like how?”

Tobio scrunches his face in confusion. “With his hands.”

Oikawa starts taking really deep breaths like Tobio is getting on his nerves which is silly because Oikawa is the one asking dumb questions like a dumb dumb. How did he think Iwaizumi touched him? With a stick?

“Okay let me ask this a different way.” Tobio nods. He’d really like to make sense of this conversation. Or leave. But he’s pretty sure if he tried to leave Oikawa would tackle him and make him continue the conversation anyway. So he stays seated and props his chin in his hand and stares at Oikawa. “Do you have sex with Iwaizumi?”

Tobio blinks.

That was not what he thought Oikawa was going to say and judging by the way Matsukawa is once again choking on whatever he’s choking on it wasn’t what Matsukawa expected either.

“What?”

“Do you. Have sex. With Iwaizumi?”

Tobio blinks some more and absently reaches over to smack Matsukawa on the back. He’s really concerned for him, he swears, he just can’t quite tear his gaze away from Oikawa. If he does Oikawa might attack or something. Like a wild animal. He needs to maintain eye contact to assert his dominance. Or to not show fear. Or something. It was in the documentary he and Iwaizumi watched last week.

“Neither of us are having sex with you so I don’t see how it’s any of your business.”

“He is my best friend! I need to make sure you’re not taking advantage of him.”

“By letting him buy and give me things that he wants to buy and give me?”

“And having sex with him.”

He finally turns away so he can stare at Matsukawa and beg him with his facial expressions to make this make sense. Even just a tiny itty bitty bit of sense. Because this? This entire conversation? Zero sense to Tobio. Matsukawa can’t help, unfortunately, because he is currently curled up in a ball on the ground laughing so hard he kind of sounds like he’s still choking.

“I need to go. Somewhere that’s not… here.” Tobio stands and walks away. He ignores Matsukawa crying on the ground and Oikawa yelling after him about needing answers.

—

Had he realized that taking the bag of cream puffs that Hanamaki handed him was going to cause this much stupid to happen he probably wouldn’t have done it.

Then again they are really good cream puffs so he might have done it anyway.

Iwaizumi is sitting on his couch glaring at Hanamaki. He’s been this way for the last half an hour and even Tobio sitting on his lap and letting Iwaizumi hug him hadn’t helped any. Neither had the fact that Tobio had shared the cream puffs with Watari who is sitting next to them on the couch and doing a shitty job of pretending not to watch in fascination as Iwaizumi practically growls at Hanamaki.

The thing was that Tobio had somehow forgotten, for a split-second, that Iwaizumi was a territorial bastard who could and would turn damn near feral when his territory was threatened and, for all intents and purposes, Tobio was Iwaizumi’s territory. Iwaizumi was the one who bought things for Tobio. That was his thing. No one else bought things for Tobio. Hell most of the time Tobio didn’t even bother buying himself anything anymore.

He reaches up and runs his hand through Iwaizumi’s hair. Iwaizumi huffs and hugs him tighter.

“Yeah yeah I get it,” Hanamaki says lazily. “Stop frowning at me please.”

(It’s nearly four days before Hanamaki can fully meet Iwaizumi’s eyes and it should probably be weird and immature and stuff but, somehow, it’s not.)

—

Tobio stretches and then curls against Iwaizumi with a content hum. His new blanket is warm and fuzzy and the perfect color and Iwaizumi really does spoil him so much.

“Thank you,” he whispers against Iwaizumi’s shoulder.

“For what?” Iwaizumi whispers back, fingers tracing patterns on Tobio’s arm.

Tobio shifts so he can lean over Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi drags his fingers up Tobio’s arm and shoulder until he can tangle his fingers in Tobio’s hair.

“For everything but mostly for giving me the best thing ever.”

Iwaizumi goes so still that for a moment Tobio thinks he’s stretched out in bed over a marble statue. A statue with warm fingers and eyes that sparkle like a clear night sky but a statue nonetheless. Then Iwaizumi shudders and Tobio can suddenly breath; he hadn’t even realized he had stopped.

“Oh?” Iwaizumi smiles softly at him. “And what was that? What’s the best thing ever according to Kageyama Tobio?”

Tobio’s eyes can’t quite decide where to settle, flickering from Iwaizumi’s eyes to his nose then his lips and cheeks and chin and chest and shoulders and hair and lips and cheeks and Tobio closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

His eyes flutter open and he meets Iwaizumi’s gaze.

“You gave me you.”

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to come yell at me over on [tumblr](http://ezzydean.tumblr.com/)


End file.
